


In the Moonlight (Under the Stars)

by Shellsan



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen is a little shit, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But also, Canon-Era, Cute, Flirting, Fluffy, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Only rated T because I can't trust myself or these characters, Romance, Snark, Timeline What Timeline, star-gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellsan/pseuds/Shellsan
Summary: A chance meeting between Tyki and Allen on their special day goes in a very different direct then either man could have predicted.---------"After all, what would someone like you know about romance?”“Why don't I show you then?”
Relationships: Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	In the Moonlight (Under the Stars)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little late, but I have finally gotten this done. This is my secret santa gift for Chibi-Usapyon, over on tumblr~ Their prompt was literally the cutest and I really hope I did it some justice and that she enjoys it! <3

Standing in the open field, Allen couldn't help but sigh when he realised that it had officially become his birthday. It was dark but the moon provided just enough light that he could make out a figure in the distance.

What someone else would be doing out here at this time of the night, Allen wasn't sure, but he started making his way towards them just in case; almost as if he was being tugged towards them by an invisible string.

It only took a few steps in the unknown person's direction for them to turn around and reveal who they were, slightly surprised eyes glowing in the moonlight.

“Tyki Mikk?”

“Allen Walker. I didn't expect to see you out and about. Shouldn't you be sleeping so you can enjoy Christmas with those friends of yours?” Tyki asked, not even bothering to beat around the bush.

Allen tried not to think of his friends; heart aching in the space they had all occupied only a few weeks before. Things at the order had hardly been the greatest in recent weeks after all.

“I wanted some space. I didn't expect anyone else to be out at midnight,” Allen admitted softly. For some reason it felt like talking loudly at the moment would be a sin.

Tyki made a noise of understanding. “Same.” Curiously enough, his voice was equally subdued. Perhaps he was sensing the same mood.

“You wanted some space or you didn't expect anyone else to be out at midnight?”

“Both,” Tyki clarified, offering a slight smirk. “Can't say I’m disappointed to see you though.”

“That makes one of us,” Allen retorted, just to see the way a pout formed on Tyki's lips; lips looking so much more full and deliciously red.

They were perfect for biting, he noted before shaking that thought away as quickly as it came.

God he needed to avert his attention elsewhere.

“Ouch. That's not a very nice thing to say to someone on their birthday,” Tyki warned.

Allen blinked at the new information. “It's your birthday?”

“I just said that, didn't I?” There was something condescending in the Noah's voice and Allen couldn't help but scowl at it.

“Now who's being mean to the birthday boy?”

“Oh? We share a birthday then?” Tyki asked. He seemed intrigued and almost... mischievous? That wasn't good.

“What of it?” He feigned ignorance and let his eyes travel to the sky instead, looking over the stars glowing bright in the night.

“Well, it's rather romantic isn't it?”

In an instant, his eyes went from the stars to Tyki's face, not at all amused by the concept. Offering a raised eyebrow in question, he waved for Tyi to explain.

The other man chuckled.

“We're standing under a starry sky together, alone except for each other on a birthday we both share. You don't think it's romantic?”

“Definitely not,” Allen deadpanned; cheeks heating to betray that. Now he was thinking about it and he couldn't help but think that, yeah, it did actually sound romantic.

It didn't help that Tyki was definitely an attractive man. All powerful lines and cocky smirk; eyes that pierced and a sharp tongue that made sure Allen was never bored. With Tyki he never had to pretend and the other man didn't pretend either. There was a darkness in Tyki that he knew he should run from but instead he was drawn to it; a moth to the proverbial flame.

(Or was he a butterfly caught in a web?)

“Well I think it's definitely romantic. Maybe you'll understand when you're a little older, boy.”

Allen couldn't help the way he twitched in irritation at that comment. “Or maybe I understand romance just fine and it's you who lacks a true understanding of it,” he grumbled. “After all, what would someone like you know about romance?”

The fierce response seemed to shock Tyki but nothing about him indicated that he'd actually upset the other man.

(Allen was trying not to examine why it would matter if he had.)

“Why don't I show you then?”

“Huh?”

Looking over at Tyki curiously, he realised that the mischief had returned to the man's eyes and he was looking at Allen a little more like prey then he would have liked.

“Why don't I show you what someone like me knows about romance?”

Allen snorted. “And just how do you plan to do that.” But he couldn't hide his curiosity. How would Tyki go about proving something like this?

He didn't have to wait long for Tyki to show him.

Warm fingers reached out to grab Allen's hand and grip lightly at the boy's wrist. It just went to show how off his guard he was currently when it took him a minute to react. By then there wasn't much he could do. Tyki was standing behind him; heat radiating from his body and other hand cluctcing his own.

“Relax.”

The word ghosted over his ear and Allen couldn't help but shiver. He did not relax.

“You try relaxing when your enemy is standing at your back with both of your hands captured,” he hissed.

The resulting chuckle vibrated against Allen's back.

“We aren't enemies right now. Tonight we're just two men, enjoying the stars on the early hours of our birthdays.”

Allen shouldn't belive it. He shouldn't believe that this was the truth; that Tyki really was convinced that for tonight they were just two men without any of their usual hangups of the Black Order and the Noahs.

And yet he did.

Relaxing back into Tyki, Allen let out a slow breath. In that same moment, Tyki took the chance to slip his fingers between Allen's, intertwining them properly.

“Good.”

Allen wished he felt resentment at being told that but all he felt was a sense of warmth blossoming in his chest.

“And what about this is romantic?”

Tyki sighed. “Look up at the stars, boy, and just enjoy the quiet for once.”

Disgruntled, Allen looked up at the stars like he was being directed, all to aware of Tyki's chin resting on his head. From this angle, he could just make out Tyki's eyelashes fluttered whenever he blinked as he too looked up at the stars.

“Look, a shooting star. Make a wish.”

Allen felt somewhat childish but he did as Tyki suggested, eyes slipping shut as he wished for what he wanted most in the world.

“What did you wish for?”

Turning his head a little, Allen couldn't help but narrow his eyes at Tyki. “For you to fulfil your promise of teaching me what romance is really like,” he couldn't help but snark.

Tyki simply chuckled again; the deep noise rumbling through Allen's body.

“I hate you,” Allen grumbled, turning to look back up at the stars.

“No you don't.”

No, he really didn't. But he should.

“Hey Allen?”

“What?”

“Happy birthday.”

For whatever reason, that was what made Allen's cheeks warm; blood rushing to them.

It was silent as Allen managed to get his brain to co-operate again.

“... Happy Birthday, Mikk.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this then leave me a comment and let me know, and maybe shout at me over on my tumblr shellsan.tumblr.com~


End file.
